


Show Me

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Show Me

You were barely inside the door before Dean pushed you up against the wall. While you and Sam were out in your Fed gear doing interviews, Dean had been stuck on surveillance duty all day. 

His lips attacked your neck, sucking little marks as they explored every inch of available skin. Not skipping a beat, he undid his belt with deft fingers and pulled his hard cock out and your mouth started watering at the sight. His hands pushed up your skirt and he picked you up effortlessly. On instinct, your legs wrapped around him as he pushed your panties to the side, lined himself up and pushing into you until he was fully sheathed in your tight, wet heat. 

Without missing a beat, he started a a brutal pace, roughly squeezing the soft flesh of your backside. Your hands dug into his shoulders as you held on for the ride. You knew your back and ass would reflect the rough wall fucking tomorrow, but you didn’t care. The heights Dean was driving you to would be totally worth it. 

“Oh my god Dean! Yes!” you screamed for him as he continued pounding up into you. 

“That’s it, Y/N, squeeze that tight pussy around me,” Dean grunted as you clenched around him. 

With his strong frame holding you to the wall, you reached between your legs and rubbed tiny circles over your clit, engorged with your arousal. You moaned out his name and his rhythm began to falter as you squeezed him with each outward pull. 

“M’gonna cum,” he groaned in your ear. 

“Do it, Babe, cum with me,” you moaned your open broken reply as pleasure rippled through your body. Dean gave one more hard thrust and stilled, pressing you even harder into the wall. His breathing heavy on your neck. 

You unwrapped your legs and he lowered you to the floor to stand on shaky legs. “I don’t know what got into you, but that was unexpected, Babe.” 

“Sitting in Baby all day on a college campus,” he pressed a kiss to your neck. “All those girls, dressed in nearly nothin’ on a hot day,” a soft kiss to your cleavage. “Made me miss you,” another kiss to your lips. “Made me horny as fuck.”

Your giggle rang out through the room. “Let me get out of this getup and you can show me again just how horny you are.”


End file.
